


gift

by onhos



Category: Cherry Bullet (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Canon Compliant, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, happy bday remi!!!!!!!!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onhos/pseuds/onhos
Summary: "Unnie," Remi says, her smile becoming amused. "Your ears are so red."
Relationships: Park Haeyoon/Katsuno Rise | Remi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	gift

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! the cherry bullet tag... is so empty... it's truly painful. so i decided to write a cherry bullet fic :') hope you enjoy this <3

The dorm is usually quieter at night.

The younger members will rub their eyes and disappear first into their beds, Bora following close behind to ruffle their hairs (and, on days where they miss home a little more, tuck them in). The older members will sometimes stay awake later, but they're usually exhausted from training all day anyway, and they won't be awake for long. 

(May or Chaerin often stay awake playing games on their phones, of course. Haeyoon scolds them for it, but they just give her innocent, mischievous smiles and she can no longer be annoyed with them).

Tonight, however, the dorm is much louder. It always is on birthdays and holidays. Though night has well and truly fallen, and they have practice tomorrow, the members are still up and talking, their voices happy and loud. Most of them sit together on the floor, leaning over their phones or talking amongst themselves.

Haeyoon, however, leans back on the sofa, sipping her tea and smiling fondly at the rest of the members. They often call her the cute, small older sister, and she does look like that right now, she supposes, as she leans back a little from the action, tucked into the sofa in her pyjamas and cozy socks.

Still, from here she can watch her friends laugh together. Remi looks the happiest. Her eyes crinkle when she smiles, and she flashes her teeth, and Haeyoon can't look away from her. Remi had another good birthday, Haeyoon thinks happily, and it makes something in her chest glow warmly. 

"Unnie!" Jiwon calls loudly, patting Haeyoon's leg, "Come look at this!"

Yuju is whining about something, pouting in that way she does when she's only half-annoyed, and Haeyoon smiles. She already knows Jiwon is up to no good.

"I'm coming." Haeyoon sing-songs.

She slips from her warm seat, placing the mug on the table beside the sofa. She sits cross legged on the floor, and wraps her arms around Remi's back. Haeyoon is only small - she has to rest her chin on Remi's shoulder to see the phone in Jiwon's hand.

Remi giggles, and Haeyoon's heart melts. Though she loves all of the members a lot, something about Remi makes Haeyoon feel soft and gooey. The other members usually cling on to Haeyoon, but with Remi, it's really the other way around.

"What?" Haeyoon asks, and Jiwon shoves the phone in her face.

It's a video of a little dog that looks eerily similar to Yuju.

"It looks nothing like me." Yuju whines, but there's that spark in her eyes that she always has whenever Jiwon teases her.

"It does though." May giggles.

"It's cute." Bora says, pulling a cute face while she braids one side of her hair. 

"Our puppy." Haeyoon says, and Jiwon laughs and tackles Yuju in a hug.

Really, there's never a dull moment in the dorm. Haeyoon watches the chaos happily. Remi leans back into her, smelling like perfume and birthday cake, and Haeyoon breathes Remi in and squeezes her arms around Remi tighter. She's warm and she fits perfectly in Haeyoon's arms.

There's a peaceful moment, after Jiwon and Yuju have stopped fighting, and the rest of the members are sitting quietly. Bora finishes her braids and rubs her eyes sleepily. Chaerin is grinning, telling a story she's told a hundred times already. And Haeyoon is filled with love for them all.

"Did you have a good birthday?" Haeyoon asks Remi, quietly.

Remi looks up at Haeyoon from her arms, smiling sweetly. Every time Remi smiles, Haeyoon loses her breath. 

She's close. Close enough that Haeyoon can see how her eyes crinkle. Haeyoon imagines leaning down and kissing Remi. She imagines the gentle warmth of her mouth, like she has a million times before.

"I did." Remi says happily. "Thanks, unnie."

Haeyoon can't stop staring. She can feel her ears growing hot.

"You're the best." Remi declares.

She snuggles closer to Haeyoon's side, and Haeyoon tries to calm her racing heartbeat as Remi's hair tickles her cheek.

She feels a gaze burning hot on her. Jiwon is looking at them. She winks at Haeyoon, who flushes and averts her eyes. She wishes her crush on Remi wasn't so obvious. Practically everyone knew it except the girl herself.

Bora is humming  _ happy birthday to you _ under her breath.

"Finished!" She suddenly says. The two loose braids she'd been plaiting hang neatly on her shoulders.

"Cute." Chaerin laughs, and tugs one of them.

None of them seem tired yet, cheerful with birthday cake and the joy of a long, but good, day.

"Do mine." May says, and Bora takes May's hair in her hands obediently.

"I want more cake." Haeyoon says.

She loves sweet things. Candy, hot cocoa. The way Remi smiles on a morning - slowly, with softness and sleepiness.

"Too bad." Chaerin grins. "We ate it all."

"There's always next year." Remi murmurs.

Her breathing is slowing, Haeyoon notices, and her weight is a little heavier than before. She must be tired, Haeyoon thinks, from all the attention she'd been given all day. Remi had danced around the kitchen, and had grinned widely, and now the sleepiness must be catching up to her.

Haeyoon strokes her hair. The pink strands are soft under her fingers. 

Remi hums happily, and Haeyoon's heartbeat stumbles.

May is giggling as Bora braids her hair.

"Stop tugging so hard."

"Sorry." Bora smiles, and winks at Haeyoon. 

Remi's eyes keep slipping shut as she fights sleep. Haeyoon smiles fondly.

"Hey, sweetheart," She murmurs, "Time for bed?"

Remi blinks at Haeyoon cutely, and nods.

"Come with me?"

"Of course."

Haeyoon and Remi say goodnight to the rest of the members. Bora hugs Remi tightly, which turns into a huge group hug that Haeyoon is also dragged into. By the time they're making their way to the bedroom, Haeyoon and Remi are smiling, both of them feeling grateful for their cute, silly members.

When the bedroom door shuts behind them, Remi starts gathering her pyjamas into her arms, but Haeyoon hovers in the doorway.

_ It's now or never, _ she thinks.

"Are you staying up, unnie?" Remi murmurs, rubbing her eyes.

"I-" Haeyoon plays with her fingers nervously, a flush crawling up her neck. 

"What's the matter?" Remi frowns.

"I have another birthday gift for you." Haeyoon murmurs.

Remi's eyes light up with excitement.

"Really? Another one?" She asks, "Wow!"

It's embarrassing, really, Haeyoon thinks, knowing her face must be bright red by now. She digs her hand into the pocket of her pyjama bottoms and takes out the gift.

"Here." She says. 

Remi unwraps it quickly. The necklace falls into her hands, and she looks at it, grinning.

"It's so pretty." Remi sighs. "Oh, it has an R on it."

Haeyoon gulps. She shows Remi the other necklace, with a H printed on it.

"I have one too." She says quietly.

Remi's grin fades into something soft and small. 

"Matching." She says happily, "Put it on for me?"

Haeyoon steps forward, her heart in her throat. Remi turns around, and moves her hair. 

Carefully, Haeyoon places the necklace on Remi's soft skin, her fingers brushing Remi's neck when she fastens the clasp. 

When Remi turns around, she reaches down and kisses Haeyoon's cheek. Her lips are warm and gentle, and leave a sticky feeling of lip gloss on Haeyoon's cheek.

"Thank you." She says tenderly.

They gaze at each other in the bedroom, Haeyoon's heart in her throat. 

"Unnie," Remi says, her smile becoming amused. "Your ears are so red."

"They're not."

"They are." Remi tugs one of Haeyoon's ears, giggling, "Unnie, you're so cute."

But Haeyoon can hardly be annoyed. The happiness on Remi's face, the sound of her laughter, the necklace resting on her throat... it's almost too much.

"I can think of another gift I want." Remi says.

Haeyoon laughs.

"Another one?"

"Mhm."

Remi's pink cheeks are delightful. She steps forward, places a hand on Haeyoon's cheek, and then leans down and presses their lips together.

Their kiss is warm and sweet, closed mouth. A perfect first kiss, Haeyoon thinks. After wanting it for so long, the reality is so much better. She places her hand gently on Remi's arm, leaning into her.

Remi stops kissing because she's smiling. She holds her pyjamas close to her chest.

"I'm going to the bathroom. When I get back," Remi says, "You'll give me more birthday gifts, right?"

Haeyoon laughs brightly, already missing the feeling of Remi in her arms.

"Sure." Haeyoon says. She'd give Remi anything she wanted.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
